My Life
by starchameleon
Summary: "Cammie!" Zach screamed. Her head pounded and the words she couldn't let go vibrated in her head. "Just remember I will always love you."  This is a story of Cammie's dad as a C.O.C. leader, her mom a double agent, and Zach being chased by the C.O.C.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, guess what? Nicky is back on the scene. Oh yeah! Are ya'll ready for a new story. *chorus of whoops and yells* Alright then, here's your story.

Cameron Morgan's life is nothing close to perfect. Her dad is the leader of the Circle of Cavan and her mom is just … a mom. She goes to the Gallagher Academy to supposedly learn skills to become the new Circle of Cavan leader. But really, Cammie's plan is to defeat her dad once and for all. Trust me, having to kill her dad was not on the top of the list until age five. That was when she learned her dad was a complete evil maniac.

The Morgans have been chasing the Goode family for years. But, their main target is Zachary Goode. Ever since Zach's dad died has been the only one left with a secret…. Well, _the secret. _A secret to either do good dominate the world by bringing it to its weak point. And if you haven't guessed it yet that's what Cammie's dad wants to do. He's such a –

Cammie's thoughts were interrupted by her dad's devious voice.

"Cammie, Mr. Goode is being kind of resistant and since you are his age I want you to interrogate him." Her dad Matthew ordered. Cammie tugged on the hem of her jacket to keep from saying something that she would in turn get a beating for.

"Dad, please" Cammie begged.

"You will do as I say! Do you understand?"

Cammie lowered her head scared her tears may fall. "Yes sir"

"Come on Matt, lay off." Cammie's mom said walking over with confidence. With Rachel being a double agent plus her mom Cammie could always count on her. "She's only twelve." She finished standing by Cammie brushing strands of hair out of her face.

"Don't you dare tell me how to raise MY child." Matt's voice boomed throughout the small building. No one dared to challenge him at these times but, there is always one person that would… Rachel.

"Oh so your saying I didn't give birth to her!" Rachel taunted rising her voice over Matt's.

Matt had had his last straw with her. "Shut-up!" He yelled striking Rachel, knocking her to the ground. Also, leaving a red mark on her once flawless face. Cammie kneeled down to one knee trying to check on her mother until her dad's calloused hands pulled her back to her feet.

"Go do as I say, Now!" Matt said his face turning a dark shade of red.

Cammie reluctantly walked off leaving the remainders of her tears behind her.

Cammie opened the heavy, crooked door of the interrogation room to reveal a boy holding his head full of dark brown hair in his hands. Zach looked up with hopeful eyes hoping it was his rescue squad of boys but, turned them back to cold once he saw who it was.

Zach ruffled up his hair. "Oh, your just one of _them._"

Those words hit Cammie like a lightning bolt she hates to be noticed as _them._ She would have loved to disagreed but, that would have just blown her cover so she just said, "Yeah"

Cammie shook her dirty blonde hair out of her brown eyes and extended her hand, "My name is Cammie."

Zach looked at Cammie's hand like it was some kind of trap but finally did. "My name is Zach but you probably already knew that." Zach said putting on his signature smirk.

"Actually no I've never heard of it." Cammie said giving him one of her rare but beautiful smiles. Zach decided he kind of like Cammie -as a friend- so he smiled back.

"Listen up" Cammie said leaning only an inch away from Zach's faces so her dad couldn't hear their conversation. "I'm going to get you out of here. But, I'm going to need me and you to be on the same page. Got it?"

Zach nodded his head questionably. "Got it"

"Zach, you can trust me." Cammie lied. Because really no one could fully trust her after all, she was a spy.

Zach looked into her eyes one last time one last time and nodded putting his full trust in a total stranger which is very un-Zach like.

"Ok" Cammie said smiling. "Let's go" Cammie opened the door slowly but with confidence knowing Zach's gorgeous dark eyes were on her. Wait- Cammie thought- gorgeous really? I've gone mad. When Cammie opened the door fully she came face to face with one of her dad's guards.

"Crap!" she whispered and could feel Zach snickering behind her even though it was his life that was on the line.

"Umm Ms. Morgan where are you going?" the guard asked his voice full of curiosity.

"Didn't my dad tell you? After interrogation I was suppose to take Mr. Goode here out to get some fresh air."

"Oh" the guard said flipping through papers on his clipboard. "But it's not on the sche-"

"Its not suppose to be on the schedule." Cammie snapped just like her dad does.

"O-oh I'm sorry Ms. Morgan. You can go right ahead." The guard said gesturing down the dark hallway.

"Thank you kind sir." Cammie said smirking slyly patting the guard on the shoulder and walked down the hall out of everyone's hearing range. Cammie stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to face Zach.

"Ok, the exit is down the hall to the left. And since it is lunch break the guards will be off duty."After a long minute of awkward silence Zach finally spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Classified" Cammie said keeping her poker face. "But you need to go." Cammie finished hearing her dad's footsteps in the distance.

"Well anyway, thanks again."Zach said actually smiling not smirking.

"Your welcome."Cammie said giving a genuine smile watching as Zach studied her face as if memorizing every part of it and then Zach disappeared into the shadows, gone without a trace. Out to safety.

"Cammie!" Matt called

Cammie put on her sweet angel face and answered, "Yes"

"Where is Zachary?"

"I don't know. " Cammie replied shrugging her shoulders answering pretty-much truthfully.

"You let him go didn't you?" Matt said shaking Cammie's small shoulders.

"Yeah" Cammie muttered still trying to get out of her dad's grasp.

"Do you know how much he meant to me? What he could have helped me accomplish?"

"Yeah, brutal world domination."Cammie whispered

"Go to bed!"He said exasperated with her stubbornness.

"Wait" Cammie said realizing something. "Where's mom?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Matt screamed furious. "But, for future reference she should never mess with Matthew Morgan and I'll spare you the details. But, let's just say she's at the hospital. "

Cammie gave her dad one last glare and stalked off to her room. Now the only person she actually cared about wasn't here. Cammie knew this was very selfish to think about at a time like this but, she just noticed that she kind of missed having someone around her age like Zach. Then, coming to the realization of her once again horrible life Cammie laid in her bed silently and cried.

But, that all happened three years ago.

Wow! That was a really long chapter at least for me. And I still haven't finished my homework. I will try and update this story frequently. I'm already thinking of ideas but if you have some please PM me but, I may not need them. But, you know just in case. Also, I need you reviews to continue so review!

P.S. I'll try and update other stories A.S.A.P.

~Love You , Nicky


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I was thinking over ideas and I finally got an idea so here's your story.

Macey snuck over to the radio making no sound as she walked, nimble on her feet. She slowly turned it up full blast knowing no one but her and Liz were early birds and besides she just liked to do it.

Cammie moaned, rolling over, slamming her pillow over her ears. "Turn it off Mace!" she mumbled through her thick covers.

Bex sat up in bed very mad. "What the bloody h-"

Macey held her hands up in surrender. "Alright now Bex let's keep this G-rated."

Liz was in her high-top chair at the computer working on some new hacking system. She looked over at Macey wide-eyed. "If you don't turn that down you may mess up the experimental probability of my hacking system working."

Macey walked over to the radio and turned it down a little. "You guys are such party poopers."

"Besides " Bex said throwing off her covers "you don't want to wake up the entire Gallagher Academy including Headmistress Morgan."

"Yeah" Cammie said rubbing her eyes groggily "including" she leaned in for dramatic effect "Tina Walters."

Liz, Macey, and Bex fake gasped causing the whole room to fill with laughter. But, everything stopped as Miley Cyrus's song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun came on.

Bex waved her hand in the air as if she was swatting a fly. "We'll worry about them later our song is on." She hopped up on her bed grabbing a hairbrush using it as a microphone.

"I come home in the morning light" Bex belted throughout the room.

"My mother says, When you gonna live your life right?" Macey sang.

"Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones." Liz quietly sang like an angel.

"And girls they wanna have fun. Oh girls just wanna have fun" Cammie sang in perfect tune.

As they finished the song there was a light knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Cammie yelled trampling over Macey's new Vogue magazine.

"Hey!" Macey yelled back.

"Sorry!" Cammie yelled over her shoulder as she opened the door. When the door was halfway open she saw… a boy. Really? A boy at the Gallagher Academy.

He shook his hair messing it up in all the right places. "Hi, I'm Zach and I was wondering if you and your friends could show me to where we will be staying." He looked at Cammie's stone face of shock and smirked.

"Hold on." Cammie said closing the door in his face.

Cammie looked over to her friends."Did you guys know anything about this?"

Bex shook her head making her brown locks shake. "Nope"

Macey looked at all of the girls with hopeful eyes. "This is a great opportunity I mean, boys at Gallagher… you guys would be natural at flirting."

"Mace" Liz warned "You know they can hear. Plus, they're waiting on us."

"Alright" Macey said clapping her hands together like a magician with a trick up his sleeve. "let's get you girls ready." That's when Macey worked her real magic making the girls look like goddesses.

Cammie opened the door and walked out with the satisfaction of at least fifteen boys in the hallway gaping. And I mean every single one of them including Zach.

Bex flipped her hair "You boys can either stand hear and catch flies or let us show you to where you can stay." The girls walked in front of the guys falling in step with each other, walking side by side.

"Man, those girls are hot." Grant heard some guy say. Grant nodded his head he had never seen any one like them. And plus they were spies which means they are not as innocent as they may seem.

Zach could only think about Cammie and how they both pretended not to know each other it was pathetic. After that day he saved her all he could think about was her. How she had a habit of shaking her hair out of her face, how she lies with ease, and her bravery. And for some reason he felt the need to care about her like she was an attraction.

As they arrived at the rooms Cammie turned the gold knob but, the door was locked.

"Crap" she whispered. But Cammie forgot that they must be highly trained spies.

"What's wrong?" a boy with shaggy blonde hair asked with curiosity.

"Oh nothing a little picking locks can't fix." Cammie said pulling a gray bobby pin out of her hair. She inserted the pin and turned it until she heard a _click. _The guys looked at each other surprised that a girl could actually do something like that but then again they knew nothing about Gallagher Girls… right?

Liz looked at her watch. "Hey, a new record."

Cammie slapped some boys high fives. "Yes!"

Zach walked up to her. "So, I'm guessing you do this all the time."

Cammie shrugged. "I guess." Right there it felt like it was just them as the boys talked to Macey, Liz, and Bex.

Zach looked at her keeping a steady gaze. "Cammie I-"

Cammie looked sternly into his eyes. "Zach, I really don't want to talk about it."

Zach looked down at his shoes in understanding at what she was really saying. She wants him to forget about everything that happened that day. But, Zachary Goode doesn't give up… ever.

"OK" Macey said shooing boys into the room tired of them falling over her. Zach reluctantly went in. "We've got to get to class."As if on cue the bell rang.

Liz pouted. "Great, now my good record will be terminated."

Cammie patted her back reassuringly. "Don't worry Lizzie we'll get you a pass."

As soon as the girls heard the door close they were free their act was over.

Bex beamed at Macey. "Did you get a bug on one of the boys?"

Zach came out of the shadows a smirk plastered on his face, "What bugs?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small micro sized cameras. "Oh, you mean these."

Zach looked over at Cammie. "You know it's not nice to try and spy on people Gallagher Girl."

Gallagher Girl? Cammie gave him an ice cold glare never moving her eyes away from him like a predator. She was so focused on Zach she didn't even notice her friends slowly pulling her away. Boy, this was going to be an interesting year.

Ok, I love all the people that review and if you review for all my first four chapters I'll give you a shout-out. I would love to get at least 10 or more reviews even if some of you review more than once. It's just that the encouragement makes me update faster. So, review!

~Nicky


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys Nicky is back I've thought of this chapter it may not be that good because it's just filler. But, the next chapters should be good. I'm just Kind of introducing the characters… enjoy!

Cammie sat in Cov Ops class, a bored expression on her face when, Joe Solomon walked in with a smug look on his face. Cammie perked up a little wondering what he had in store for them.

He sat on the edge of his desk. "Does anyone know who will be staying at Gallagher this year?"

Tina Walters waved her designer nail polished hand in the air. "Oooh, oooh I know."

"Ok" Mr. Solomon said smirking knowing good and well that Tina didn't know. "Ms. Walters"

Tina smiled happily that she was actually called on. "Well, my sources told me that the Director of the CIA would be coming to evaluate how the Gallagher Academy teaches their students." she said matter of factly.

Mr. Solomon gave her a weird look. "You know, I sure do wonder where your sources get their information from. Any who, anyone else want to take a guess?"

Cammie smiled to herself and quietly raised her hand, all eyes on her.

"Ok, let's let Ms. Morgan take a whack at it."

"Ummm" Cammie started as if she didn't already know "would it be a group of boys?"

Almost everyone in the rooms mouths dropped from surprise. A few girls started whispering, "Boys at the Gallagher Academy." And then the room got much louder as they discussed what this could mean.

Mr. Solomon waved his hand in the air. "Alright, quiet down girls." As soon as the room went silent Solomon continued speaking. "Surprisingly Ms. Morgan you are right. This year the Gallagher Academy will be having an exchange with a school for boys that are spies just like you. " he paused for dramatic silence. "And today a few of them will be introduced to our Cov Ops class. "

Solomon motioned towards the door and in walked 6 boys. Bex, Macey, Liz, and Cammie smiled at the girls faces they were priceless. Cammie looked down the line of boys as if trying to remember each boys face until she got to…Zach. He smiled at her, a smile Cammie did not return. She quickly looked away thinking what if he only remembered her as a Morgan even though she wants him to forget it. She finally looked back up to Solomon for further instruction.

Solomon looked over at the boys. "I want each of you to go up to the front of the classroom, state your name then, tell me one thing about yourself and then I will assign you a guide."

A boy with glasses stepped up his hands nervously shaking. "I'm uhhh Jonas Anderson and I like computers."

Mr. Solomon smiled. "Thank you Mr. Anderson, let's see you can sit by Liz Sutton." Jonas looked around nervously wondering who Liz Sutton was.

"Liz can you raise you hand so Jonas knows who you are." Liz nervously raised her hand and trembled violently when he sat down next to her and smiled. Macey gave Liz a look telling her to calm down. Liz then quickly regained her composure.

A boy with shaggy blonde hair falling over his eyes walked up a heart melting smiled plastered on his face. "My name is Joey Beatles and I'm from Australia."

"Ok, Joey you can sit by Cammie Morgan. Ms. Morgan will y- well, you probably already know who she is." Joey nodded his head making strands of hair fall lower over his eyes.

Cammie felt a nauseating feeling erupt in her stomach. Not only did Zach know about her family his school did too. He sat in the desk next to Cammie and took it upon his self to memorize every feature of her. Cammie sensed him looking at her so she turned to him angrily. "What?"

"Nothin'" he said in his natural Australian accent. Cammie turned back to Mr. Solomon being alert to everything he was saying. Maybe Joey wouldn't be so bad… just maybe. A boy with dirty blonde hair walked up, eyeing all the girls before he started talking. "I'm Grant Newman and I'm a ladies man." He said smiling. And let me tell you almost every girl in the room was shaking…except Bex.

"Mr. Newman you can sit by Ms. Baxter. Ms. Baxter can you raise your hand. " Bex raised her hand like a queen waiting for her servant to come, smiling her flirtatious smile. Grant smiled back obviously under her charm. As he sat down Bex looked away flipping her hair at the same time. And if you're wondering they don't teach that at the Gallagher Academy.

Next, was a guy with dark brown hair and a great fashion sense, someone meant for Macey. Well that is if he doesn't bug her too much about being the Macey Mchenry. "My name is Logan Gerald and I like talking… a lot."

"Thank you, you can sit by Ms. Mchenry an-" before Mr. Solomon could even finish his sentence Logan had run over to Macey. Cammie shook her head smiling, he just blew it.

"Are you really the Macey Mchenry?" Macey nodded slowly getting creeped out by his facial expression.

He looked at her closely. "Oh my gosh, you are her." He looked dazed as he slowly sat in his chair, relinquishing the moment. The entire class was quiet staring at Macey and Logan.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Please do continue." she said looking at the next boy daring him not to continue.

The boy got the message and started talking. "My name is Tyler Dunmore and I like to do research."

"Alright Mr. Dunmore, you can sit by Anna Fetterman. Ms. Fetterman is sitting by Tina Walters."

He looked around the room. "Who is Tina Walters?"

Tina stood up very upset. "How could you not know me? I'm the leader of all gossip!"

Mr. Solomon eyed her cautiously not knowing what she might do to Tyler. "Ms. Walters I'm going to have to ask you to sit down."

Tina slowly sat down her shoulders hunched as her breathing got heavy. Tyler quietly sat down by Anna still feeling weak under Tina's glare. Zach walked up to the front of the room and started talking the whole time his eyes were on Cammie.

"My name is Zachary Goode and I like smirking." as if on cue he smirked sitting in the extra seat next to Cammie. "I've already found my guide."

Joey looked up at Zach anger written all over his face. "She's my guide."

Cammie looked at them and fake smiled. "Oh joy."

Zach stood up. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't even like you."

Joey also stood up. "Who cares what you think, Mr. Solomon said she was my guide."

Mr. Solomon smiled a mischievous smile the girls had come to know. "Boys, boys I'm sure that Cammie wouldn't mine being both of your guides. Right Cammie?"

Cammie's eyes were wide as she looked from Zach to Joey, all eyes were now on her. She was losing her chameleon touch. She pushed a loose strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "I guess I wouldn't mine." The rest of the class went by slow with introductions and all Cammie could think about was Zach and Joey. She would really have to talk to Macey about this. When the bell finally rang Cammie gathered her P&E clothes as she was dragged off by Macey and Bex for their daily "primp Cammie up time."

Zach cautiously got up giving Joey a look of an anger filled emotion. Joey looked back the same expression plastered on his face. They waited until the classroom was empty except for them and their friends to finish their previous conversation."

"I just don't want Cammie to get hurt." Zach said through gritted teeth as he scanned Joey.

"Just so you know I care about her too" Joey gathered the rest of his books "and I'm not going to give up on her." Joey walked out of the room with Tyler and Logan on his tail.

Grant watched as they left an amused expression on his face. "Dramatic" he said in a sing song voice.

"Grant" Zach warned still thinking about Cammie.

Grant draped his arms across Zach's broad shoulders. "Don't worry man we'll help you get the girl."

Zach looked over at Grant. "Who ever said I liked Cammie?"

Grant smiled. "Dude it's written all over your face and I should know I've had some experience." Grant looked at his nails as if he could care less.

Jonas laughed. "I think Grant is in love himself did you see how he was staring at Bex. He was all "You are so cute I'll do anything for you."

Zach high-fived Jonas laughing at his attempt to sound like Grant.

Grant frowned. "Jonas, after all I've taught you, even given you and you do this to me and to think I treated you like a son." Grant walked off dramatically his hands swaying in the air like a girl.

"We better catch him before he hurts himself in P&E." Zach offered.

"Yeah, I may need some help myself." Jonas said looking seriously scared. Zach put his arms over his best friends shoulder.

He had the greatest friends in the world he didn't even need Cammie. Well, or so he thought.

Ok, I'm sorry for this crappy chapter. But if you guys liked it yay! Anyway, like I said my other chapters should be good. Because this was just one of those have to have fillers. Oh and I apologize for the long wait I went to North Carolina on vacation and there was no service so don't beat me up. Pleaseeee. Lol , review! At least 19 reviews if possible. (:

~Nicky


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fanfictioners are you read for a new chapter. Alright! Here it goes.

Cammie and the rest of her class stood outside the locker room waiting for the boys to finish dressing out. The boys came out single filed in black shorts and gray v neck shirts. If no one can look good in P&E uniforms they did. Cammie's class filed into the locker room, the faint smell of boys' cologne lingered in the air. Cammie quickly pulled on her purple shorts and white v neck shirt. Macey followed her pace as she strapped heels on. Yes, you heard it right heels.

Cammie hurriedly got her purple converse, running outside of the locker room. Macey strutted/ran behind Cammie another pair of heels dangling in her hands. Cammie ran into the P&E barn her purple converse still in hand. Boys were giving the girls looks and then whispering to boys beside them. Zach smiled as he watched Cammie sprint away from the famous Mchenry not giving in easily.

Cammie turned around still running. "Macey, I'm not wearing heels!"

"Come on Cam, it will show off your legs nicely." Macey put in all her speed tackling Cammie to the hardwood floor. Macey cackled evilly as she pinned Cammie to the floor.

Cammie smiled. "Oh so you want to play this game?"

Macey nodded cockily just as Cammie swiftly turned over so that she was on top. "I win!" Cammie yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. Macey looked outraged as Cammie giggled getting off of Macey and extending her hand to help her up.

Macey had just witnessed defeat. "Fine put your converse on." Cammie smiled innocently tying her shoes like an angel.

Bex stormed in a murderous expression plastered on her beautiful face. She stalked over to where Cammie and Macey were her brown locks bouncing as she came to a halt. "If Tina ever makes a rumor about me again… she won't be able to see or feel anything for ma month… tops!" Her words were icy filled with hatred, for Bex never liked to be talked about.

Cammie and Macey nodded awkwardly because if Bex got a hold of Tina it'd take the both of them to pry her off.

Liz quietly walked over to where the girls were her blonde hair swaying as she walked, for once with confidence. "Hey guys."

Macey smiled approvingly at Liz. "You are so wearing that P&E uniform girl. Up top!" Macey brought her hand up to Liz slapping it playfully.

Mr. Solomon walked in looking seventeen again in his coach uniform. "Alright, ladies and gentleman today we will be working on skills. That means girls will be against boys. You may pair up now!"

Macey winked at Cammie as she purposefully let Logan drag her along. Joey ran up to Cammie his dirty blonde hair falling over his almond brown eyes. Joey didn't want to miss a chance he could have with Cammie. Back at Blackthorne when he did have time out in town he always toyed with girls but he vowed to never do that to Cammie.

"Hey Cam, do you wanna be partners?" his Australian accent thick as his voice came out nervous.

Cammie liked Joey he was everything she saw in a guy. Then again Zach also qualified to the standards. And so did… Josh. Cammie shook her head releasing the thought. "Uhhh" Cammie said looking for Zach not wanting to miss a chance to show him who Gallagher Girls really are. "Actually Joey I already have a partner maybe next time."

Then and there Joey just felt embarrassed why did he ask her? Joey saw her looking and he followed her gaze to a dark spot… Zach. "Ok, I'll just be partners with Mick." Joey gave a quick nod heading in Mick's direction.

Cammie walked over to the dark spot where a shadow stood. "Hey, do you want to be partners?"

Zach walked out of the shadows his hair ruffled and his emerald eyes shining radiantly. "Well, I guess so. I mean I just can't let your blowing Joey off go unrewarded."

They both walked over to a mat together. Zach smirked. "You just can't stay away from me can you?"

Cammie stretched. "You wish"

Zach got into a fighting stance. "Then what exactly was it?"

Cammie stretched one last time before also getting into a fighting stance. "I just can't pass up an opportunity to fight with Zachary Goode."

Zach shrugged. "Hey, I can't blame you. But, my warning to you is to get ready to lose."

Cammie laughed at his cocky attitude. "Don't get too cocky." He was so stupid to think just because she was a girl she would automatically lose. But, rule number one of spies in training is: Never underestimate your opponent because it may very well be your downfall.

Zach made the first move throwing a punch at Cammie's abdomen. She skillfully dodged the blow, grabbing his fist and turning to where he fell on his stomach…hard. She grabbed his right arm twisting it behind his back as she put her knees on his shoulders to keep him from struggling.

Mr. Solomon's voice came out of nowhere. "Alright Cameron, let Zachary up." As Cammie slowly stood up she noticed every one had gathered around just to see Cammie and Zach fight. Mr. Solomon clapped his hands together. "Boys, hit the showers and girls go dress out."

Grant walked woozily into the showers room his muscles aching from Bex's "lesson." The boys had beads of sweat forming on their heads as they turned on the shower the hot water soothing their bodies.

~ Time Skip ~

Madame Dabney sailed across the room as graceful as a butterfly, arm in arm with Mr. Smith. The music came to a sudden stop and Madame Dabney smiled saying. "You are quite the dancer Mr. Smith."

Mr. Smith gushed like a nerd being given an award. "Well, I do try my best."

Madame Dabney smiled flirtatiously. "Well, your best seemed more like perfection."

They both smiled at each other at the same time, an awkward moment for her class. "Well, see you at lunch Mr. Smith." Mr. Smith nodded curtly before walking out of the door.

Madame Dabney turned from the door back to her class coughing awkwardly before continuing. "You see class dancing has to be taken seriously because it could be a matter of life or death."

Zach leaned in towards Cammie laughing. "Yeah a matter o-"

Madame Dabney snapped her head towards Zach and Cammie's section of the room. "Mr. Goode and Ms. Morgan perhaps you would like to do a demonstration for the class on dancing."

Cammie stood up shakily walking to the middle of the room, she felt like she just might vomit at any moment then. Zach stood in front of Cammie smirking like crazy.

Madame Dabney smiled at the two. "Ok, Zachary put one arm on her lower back and the other on her waist."

Zach smiled mischievously. "Yes ma'am."

"Ok, now Cameron now place both hands around his shoulders." Cammie nodded doing as she was told.

Madame Dabney put her hand on the CD player. "Ok begin" She pressed the CD player and smooth music filled the room as Zach held Cammie in his arms thinking this situation was hilarious.

Zach gripped Cammie harder bringing her closer to him. "Come on Gallagher Girl, lighten up."

Cammie's hair swayed from side to side as she gritted her teeth. "Just be glad I haven't steeped on you feet yet." She said innocently smiling.

Zach frowned "Fine, you win."

~Time Skip~

Cammie went to the library. This was pretty much the only place she had to herself. Here she could think to herself without anyone bugging her. She went to a tall bookshelf labeled G and she picked her favorite book called, "Gillian Gallagher's Secret to Life" She picked up the book and carried it to a table in the back of the room. As she began to skim the page she felt movement in the seat in front of her. She slowly pulled her book down to reveal the face of…Zach.

Cammie's face was full of pure annoyance. "May I help you Zach?"

"Nope" Zach said popping the p. "I was just giving you a little company."

Cammie nodded pulling her book back up. Zach tapped his fingers on the table making a rhythm trying to get Cammie's attention.

Cammie slammed her book down on the desk with a loud "thump." "What do you really want Zach?"

"Well Cammie I know that when we first met it was not a very proper get-to-know-you greeting so I was wondering if we could maybe be …friends?"

Cammie rested her hand under her chin, thinking about what this could mean. She broke out into a smile, sighing happily. "Sure"

Zach smiled. "So Gallagher Girl what are you reading there?"

Cammie quietly shushed him as she heard a set of unfamiliar footsteps enter the library. She went over to the tall bookshelf motioning Zach to follow her. She peered through the books to reveal the figure of a man. Cammie's thoughts pondered over what she should do about the intruder.

Cammie couldn't fight him because he probably had back up just for that kind of occasion. The footsteps got closer and Cammie had to make her final decision. She quickly pressed her lips against Zach's, turning her head sideways so that her dirty blonde hair covered Zach's face. Zach was shocked at first but, he soon began to kiss her back enjoying the sensation of feeling her lips against his.

The kiss was unlike anything they both had ever experienced before, it was much more than just a kiss. The man walked by his hair ruffled with a blonde tint, he looked like he was in his late twenties but age is just a number. He looked over at Zach and Cammie kissing. "Teenagers" he mumbled walking out of the library, down the hall, and out the door without being seen he was definitely trained.

Zach smiled as they both pulled away for breath. "Gallagher Girl I said just friends."

Cammie frowned. "Goode, I suggest you save the comments for yourself because I just saved your butt."

Zach smiled. "Yeah, of course you'd change the subject to forget about our kiss. I can't wait to tell Joey."

Cammie gave Zach an icy glare. "Just like you kept the day I saved you a secret we keep this a secret."

Zach's face turned to serious. "Wait, Cammie you can't have me forget about this too. I felt something we can't just act as if its nothing."

Cammie felt saddened about the entire situation to but, it was for their own good. "Zach, lets say that we did like each other it would never work."

Zach tried to touch her face but she pulled away. "Zach we're already risking being friends if my dad knew he would kill you."

"Cam, about that day I-"

Cammie put her index finger to Zach's lips. "Save it, it's good to put it to rest."

Cammie walked out of the library. But, the scene seemed more to Zach it was as if she just walked out of his life. He couldn't let that happen not in this lifetime. He felt attached to her and he always would. Zach sighed sliding down to the floor against the bookcase. He do anything to keep Cammie safe but, it would soon cost him a great deal.

Wow! That was 1,923 words not even including this. This is my apology for long wait I had testing this week and yeah. I have one more test tomorrow but, I'd rather update than worry about that. Ok, maybe at least 30 or more reviews if possible and please subscribe your thoughts mean everything to me.

~Love you guys, Nicky


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry for the wait fanfiction wouldn't let me log in it told me to try again later and I did that millions of times but nothing worked. The last surprise update was one of those annoying author's notes but, I am deleting that. Please don't hate me my days have been full of sickness. *coughs* Ok, here's your chapter please subscribe and review!

Cammie walked down the front lawn of Gallagher. The grass was soft beneath her feet providing warmth in her body. It was around breakfast time and everyone was probably gathered in the Grand Hall enjoying breakfast without Cammie. But, she decided she just needed time to think about things like Joey and Zach, her dad, and her sisters, and how much danger they are in because Zach is here.

She sat down on a concrete bench, rubbing her fingers across the coarse texture. She turned her head up towards the sky as the rain started to pour as if signifying the tears she has held back for years. She sighed slowly bringing her knees up to her chest, hugging them protectively.

A soft familiar voice broke through her puzzling thoughts. "Hey squirt, why so down?"

Cammie slowly looked up through her drenched hair. It was her Aunt Abby. She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know I'm just trying to piece it all together."

Abby nodded understandingly. "Well, after you get a little alone time come to your mom's office and we'll talk."

Cammie made a disgusted face at the thought of talking to her mom about problems. Abby laughed at Cammie's expression. "I mean without your mother."

Cammie smiled. "I'd like that."

Abby ruffled up Cammie's hair like she use to. "And F.Y.I pretty girls don't cry." She winked at Cammie before walking inside of Gallagher.

Cammie had just realized that it had stopped raining and she actually felt better to see someone she could deeply talk to about her problems. Cammie brushed off her jeans following her Aunt's trail back into Gallagher.

~ New Point of Views~

Macey watched as Cammie walked out on the lawn. She was the best friend in the world but as the year went on she was growing distant. All Macey, Bex, and Liz wanted was to be apart of her secrets cry with her, laugh with her, and do every thing friends are suppose to do. Last night Cammie never came to the room. So, Zach came in with Grant and Jonas and told them every thing that has happened from the day she saved him from her dad to their dispute last night.

The girls felt left out. If these were the kind of things she was keeping from them imagine the dangerous things she could be hiding. Macey reached across the table about to poke Bex until she saw that she was looking at Cammie. And so was Liz, Zach, Grant, Joey, and Jonas. They watched closely as Abby appeared next to Cammie. They read their lips through the glass hanging on to every word they said.

Zach smiled mischievously. "Anyone up for some vent crawling."

Joey slapped Zach on the back. "I like how you think man." Everyone nodded in agreement. Well, except Liz.

She twirled her blonde locks on her index finger nervously. "I-I don't think we should spy on Cammie… it may be personal."

Macey shook her head disapprovingly. "Liz, have I taught you nothing? You have to live life to the fullest, you can't let your youth waste away."

Bex looked annoyed. "Macey, you're not an advice counselor and Liz is not the bad girl type so get over it!"

Macey laughed inspecting her nails. "Why are the British so full of themselves?"

Bex was furious at Macey's remark. She lunged across the table at Macey but was pulled back down by Grant and Zach who were sitting by her side.

Bex frowned, taking in huge breaths to calm herself down. "Not funny McHenry." Her frown slowly spread into a smile. "But, you'll pay for it don't worry your pretty little head about it."

Macey laughed slowly, a scared laugh. "I'm not scared."

Bex nodded, evilly smiling. "Oh, I know you're not…yet."

~Time Skip~

"Macey, move your designer shoes the farthest it can get away from my face." Bex whispered as she crawled through the vent toward Headmistress Morgan's office with Liz in front, leading the way. They had decided that Grant, Jonas, Joey, and Zach would take the right vent and Bex, Macey, and Liz would take the left.

Macey wiggled her feet in Bex's face. "Don't you like them? They were 20% off at-" Macey stopped at the sound of a loud crack. She turned around to see Bex holding the heel of her stilettos.

Bex smiled proudly. "Payback!" She examined Macey's shoe. "Actually, now I like them." Macey glared her blue eyes burning holes in Bex's caramel brown ones.

Liz shushed them putting a finger to her lips just as Cammie walked into the office, sitting down on a couch beside Abby. Cammie smiled smelling the aroma of buttery popcorn filling the air. Abby bent down towards the table pushing the bowl of popcorn towards Cammie. "Want some?"

Cammie nodded grabbing a few and popping them into her mouth. She brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear before speaking. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?"

Abby nodded knowing Cammie was going to ask this question. "A mission for your dad actually. I am supposed to be watching some people for him, well, including you." She pulled a piece of paper out of her jean pocket. "Oh, and this is for you."

Cammie slowly opened the note fearful for what it might say inside.

_Dear Cammie, _

_How's school going? You haven't called your dear daddy but, I know why. As my agents have told me Zachary Goode is now attending Gallagher. My thoughts are that you were trying to keep him away from my knowing. Am I correct? Well, let me tell you this you may be conniving, sly ,and smart but, I can always beat you at your own game and this is just example A. Towards the end of this year when you turn sixteen you will become one of my agents. Knowing you there will be a fight but just know that there will be consequences._

_P.S.- I look forward to seeing the famous Gallagher and your Headmistress. Have a good day sweetie._

_Love, Matthew_

Cammie dropped the note to her lap. "He is so dumb not to know that my mom is Headmistress but, he's so smart to have figured out that Zach is here without anyone knowing. And now he's coming to Gallagher."

Abby skimmed over Cammie's emotionless face. "When?"

Cammie glanced back down at the letter again. "It doesn't say."

Abby put a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder. "We double agents will keep on watch, we won't let anything happen."

Cammie slowly shook her head. "You don't know that because we obviously have a double agent here other than you and mom and not a good one."

"I wonder who that could be?" Abby said putting a finger on her chin.

Cammie cut her eyes looking up to her Aunt. "Who is it?"

"If you insist on knowing it's….." she leaned in to whisper the name even though any spy could hear her. "It's Joey."

As the name poured out of her mouth all Cammie's mind could think was, they must be recruiting C.O.C agents at Blackthorne. As the thought clicked in her mind in poured Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Zach, and _Joey._

Ok, there is the end of a long chapter. But, again I am sorry about the wait but, do to the new upgrade I know that many people are having trouble reviewing and logging in but, I just want to say as soon as you are able to review make sure to review my story because I love to hear what you guys think. Ok maybe at least 38 or 40 reviews whatever floats your boat.

And I don't like to only give shout-outs to only a few people so I want to give a shout-out to everyone for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and just everything. But, mostly for reviewing. I mean you should just see my hundred watt smile as I read them and I also want to thank you for no flames even though they are not permitted, you awesome people have never given me any.

Here's a reminder to all spies:

_Always spy, but do remember to keep a close eye._

~Lol… love ya, Nicky


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a new chapter, I know this story hasn't been updated in forever but I am so sorry. Alright then here it is! And no flames please.

Cammie tapped on the prison bars of the cell at the CIA head quarters. A boy sitting in the dark corner of the cell stirred, opening his eyes half way to adjust to the lighting.

"I just want to know why."

The boy squinted through the bars before getting up and moving closer to get a better view. "Cammie, is that you?"

"Just answer the question Joey!" she spat "Why did you do it?"

He fiddled with his fingers nervously a sign of discomfort. "Well, your dad is very persuasive and I wanted to find a way to get closer to you."

She laughed. "That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard." she said gripping the bars tightly.

"Not really if you-" Joey started.

"And what about Zach? Were you planning on hurting him too?" she interrupted.

He reached out for her hand. "I never meant to hurt you."

She pulled away disgusted. "I said did you plan on hurting Zach?"

He ran a hand through his now matted blonde hair not ready to back down from Cammie's glare. "It's my job and he was just another target. Once you get the hang of being an assassin for the Circle of Cavan and fighting to get answers nothing else really matters except for the job at hand. "

She angrily reached through the bars aiming to grab his neck until the security guards came down the hall to pull her away.

She struggled but managed to get her question out under the guard's firm hold. "I just don't get why you did it."

Joey rubbed his neck where she had just barely squeezed him. "I did it for you." His Australian accent was thick and full of meaning but meant nothing to Cammie.

The guard yanked on Cammie harder. "Ms. Morgan we are going to have to escort you out."

Cammie managed to pull enough to get a few inches away from Joey's face. She stared him down with anger and sadness. "I hate you!" she spit out before being escorted down the hall, out the double doors and onto the street.

Joey was baffled. _Where had he gone wrong?_

I'm sorry about the short chapter but I am kind of sick so I hope you liked it. And please review it'll make me feel great and tell me what you think about Joey and what you want to happen by the end of the story.

~Thanks for reading, Nicky


End file.
